Behind the Curtain
by tunesandmelody
Summary: This is an Austin Mahone Fanfiction. Its kenzie's 16th birthday when all hits the fan. Lives were lost and bad stuff happens. Who saved her and from what did they save her from? Will her life ever be the same?
1. Authors Note

Authors note: Hey guys i wanna thank anyone who decides to read, like, and comment on my story. I also wanna say thank you to feelingdreamy for helping me out with my story. I will be updating my story one chapter a week or maybe two if i get enough views. But yea i hope you like this story feel free to leave me comments. Thanks :) 


	2. Chapter 1

Behind the curtain

An Austin Mahone fanfiction

I put on my favorite lose royal blue tank that set off the color in my eyes, a pair of skinny washed out jeans, and white VANS. My wrists were adorned with many rubber bracelets, both thick and thin. I had flatted my dark brown hair, which was a few shades lighter then black, pin straight. Only a week ago added a streak of pink and a feather to my hair. I kept my makeup natural focusing instead on the details around my eyes. I brushed a shimmery gold I shadow on to my eyelids skipping eye liner and adding a touch a mascara.

Satisfied with my outfit, I grab my keys, phone, wallet and threw them in my purse ready to go. I ignored how my friends were blowing up my phone like crazy. I was running late for my own party. It is the day of my 16th birthday, I am going to meet my best friend at our favorite Mexican restaurant. I arrive 15 minutes late to see my best friend brought her boyfriend along. We make our way to the table to start looking at our menus. You can tell that my best friend was getting a little agitated by her boyfriend flirting with other girls around us.

I pull out my phone to check my social media and discover that a bunch of my friends sent out happy only to notice that my best friend is looking kind of upset. I give her a nod to meet me aside to tell me what's wrong. She tells me that her boyfriend is being a complete douche. I gave her a little pep talk and told her to not worry about it. If he keeps acting like this he isn't worth the breath. We went back and took our seats.

Not a second later he snapped and went off on her. There was no trigger he just went off. I decided I am not going to take his shit today of all days. I step in and pull my friend out of the situation. He storms off and leaves the restaurant slamming the exit door behind him. Everything fell silent and all eyes were on us. We stayed for another half hour to try and forget about what had just happened. My friend divested they have been dating for a few months now and she never saw this coming. I told her I would take her home. I threw down some cash to cover the food and a tip for the waiter.

With the promise of junk food and Netflix we exited the restaurant and headed to my car. But we never made it there. Out of nowhere my friend boyfriend came at us shouting. He was sweating and reeked of alcohol, he held a bottle in his hands. I push my friend behind me to hide her from him, as I was desperately trying to protect her. Never once turning turning away from him, we inched back slowly trying to make our way back to my car. That's when he threw the bottle at my head and it shattered at my temple. Clutching the side of my face with both hands I fell to the ground trying to stop the bleeding. My best friend knelt by my side crying hysterically.

I told her to run and call 911 and get help. But just as she pulled out her phone her boyfriend kicked it out of her hands. He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her away from me. Still holding the side of my head with my hands, I tried to stand but everything around me ways spinning. All I could manage was a few steps before stumbling back down to the ground.


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sounds of beeping, the sight of white walls, the sensation of tubes in my arms, and the tightness of bandaged around my head and stomach. I turn over to see my mother with the biggest smile on her face as she franticly told me that I had been out for 2 days. At that point my only concern was my friend and where she is. MOM! Where is she where is Katlynn? She told me the police have no evidence of where she had gone that night. Even though the dark dimly lit parking lot is where her blood stained the pavement.

I thought back to that night and what had happened to Katlynn and i. I was down on the ground in throbbing pain from my head. But as I watched him tell Katlynn to strip out of her cloths and she did as she was told with a knife to her throat, I got a sudden burst of energy and charged at him with all the force I had left in me. Once again I was to the ground with blood spilling from my stomach. I smashed my head on the hard cold pavement and fell into a dark tunnel of screams coming from Katlynn as I felt arms lift me off the ground.

Tears fell from my eyes as I wished I could has saved my friend. The body of my friend was never found and her boyfriend was never captured. I never was able to discover the identity of the boy who saved me.

It's been 2 years since I lost Katlynn and I promised her that for my 18th birthday we would go see Austin Mahone in concert. But I sadly had to go alone. I was making my way to the floor, 10 minutes before the concert was supposed to start. The girls were already screaming from every angle of the room waiting for Austin to appear, from behind the curtain. I stood there silently taking it all in wishing that Katlynn was able to be here with me.

The concert began and he started with one of his slower songs called The One I've Waited For. As the song started to play the entire room was filled with lights from phones moving side to side to the beat of the song. Austin began to scan the crowd of girls when our eyes suddenly locked. I looked at him with sadness and looked down as he continued to play. Looking down it crossed my mind why our eyes would lock the way they did, but after what happened to Katlynn, no guy was on my mind.

The concert was coming to an end as he was preparing to sing his last song, _Shadow_. Austin turned to the crowd and thanked them. As he was thanking everyone his eyes looked over the crowd with a very pleased look on his face. He finished his thank you and started to sing the last song of the night. I was looking through the crowd and I saw a few girls crying from him singing. I looked back at him and our eyes locked again as the song came to an end. I broke away from his gaze and left the room.

"Hey, babe why did you leave?" I turned around to see Austin getting ready to place his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I dodge his hand by bending backwards and stomping hard on his toes. As I get up I look down at him sitting on the ground clenching his foot and say with a stern voice "Don't call me babe."


	4. Chapter 3

Austin was still laying on the ground a few moments later was soon surrounded by his body guards and paparazzi who were demanding what was wrong with him. He got up and said nothing trying to drown out the sound of screaming fans. He made his way back to the tour bus replaying what had just happened to him. He was just trying to comfort her but she smashed his toes, bent it his arm and flipped him over her like he weighted nothing.

I got up, to hit the gym early and work on my boxing and martial arts. When I finished up I went out for a run to clear my mind. But as I proceed to run all slipped from my mind accept one person. Austin, but why couldn't I stop thinking about him? Just was it that was drawing me to him so much? As I shook my head to clear my mind completely I was stopped suddenly by my loss of breath from hitting the ground and an annoyingly familiar smirk.

"So we meet again beautiful? How's the ground treating you?"

"Better then you asshole now get the hell off me!"

"Nah, I like watching you struggle."

"I realize you're a horny teenager, but you are a pop star so there are plenty of other girls who you can lay other than me."

"All of them are true, but I chose you like Pikachu."

"Return to your poke-ball you sick fuck."

"Actually I prefer to keep it sensual."

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"In a minute I need to ask you something and I don't want you running away"

"Fine, what the fuck do you want?"

"Were you the girl on the news two years back? The one whose friend had a crazy boyfriend?"

"What the hell dose that have to do with anything?"

"Just asking."

"Ok, you got your answer now get off me you little fuck."

"What do you mean little? I'm bigger then you."

"Not where it counts."

"I can show it to you first so then you can decide," as he winks with a slight grin.


	5. Chapter 4

To get him off me I decided to be a bitch and kick him in the balls. As he is hunched over I look at him and smile.

"Hey Austin how's the ground treating you?" I said echoing his words

"SHUT UP!"

"Have fun being in pain my personal stalker."

I turn around to start walking back to my apartment when I heard Austin moan really loud and start yelling. As I turn to see if he was ok, I realize he is being mugged and he couldn't move cause of me. I charge at the two guys who were attacking Austin. I take one out by decking him in the face, kicking him in the stomach, and elbowing his spin. Then the other one just took off, as he was running he looked back at me and he looked very familiar. He looked like Katlynn's ex-boyfriend, a lot like him but I wasn't sure.

"Hey Austin how long are you goanna stay on the ground and hold your balls?"

"Well, I will get up when you come down here and rub them to make them feel better."

"I guess you're stuck down there."

As I leave to walk away I feel hands wrap around my waist and as I expected it was Austin. I wanted to tease him a I turn around and wrap my hands around his neck lean it to kiss him. But before he was even able to kiss me, I dodged his kiss by head butting him in the neck. I look at him and give him a sly little grin.

"You know I could have defend myself right?"

"Really? Well after all that you could of fooled me."

"Never judge a book by its cover."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Never mind, Kenzie" He says in a whisper as he walks away.

I stared at him as he walked away knowing I have never told him my name.

As he walked away Austin stared into the shadows wondering who could be lurking within them. Slowly and cautiously moving not a sound of the wind nor the stretching of cars coming to a halt.


	6. Chapter 5

Across the country, Katlyn was sitting in a hotel room. Her ex-boyfriend, her attacker, the one who took everything from her, was taking a shower. She thought about running away, escaping the hotel room and trying to find help, but Katlyn knew that she could not hope to out run him in her condition.

She was six months pregnant with his second child.

He had killed the first, beating it out of her. This one however he promised to let live. At least until she gave birth to it.

Her eyes stared blankly at walls as she daydreamed of how her life could have been different if she had not met this phycho of a man. The only clothes she wore was the things he brought her, he did her hair and her makeup, making her look only the way he wished her to.

She was like a doll, empty and devoid of a soul.

As her feet swiftly and silently leapt from building to building the sun began to set with a beep violate and orange light coloring the horizon. Looking down on the town with caution to see if danger is near that might be a threat to her. As she moves at a brisk pace across the apartment tops she begins to hear footsteps behind her. Surprised that someone could keep up with her, she begins picked up her speed. Moving faster and swifter at every stride she decided to throw off her follower by making several sharp turns.

As she made her last turn she decided to jump down to land silently on a balcony just below. She turns around to contact one of her near piers to help scope out what the follower wanted or who he was with, her hand just lightly touched the rail when it just broke due to the rust that had been building up. Turning around she misplaced her foot and was taking a deep plummet to the ground from 12 stories high. Still in shock she was ready and had braced herself for the pain she would have from hitting the ground, but never felt the pain.

But an arm around her lower back, trying to discover who it could be as they were falling. The man who was saving her yelled to his buddies as they fell, with what sounded like code words. At the ground a few old mattresses had been placed to break our fall.

"I wanted to get you in bed with me, but I never thought it would be on such old mattresses?" He said with a smile.

"Austin?"

"Hey babe."

"Austin why were you on the roofs?"

"Same question to you, but you know a girl should not be free running alone at night."

"I wasn't alone, I knew you would come eventually."

As Austin went to turn away she yelled "Hey Austin!"

"Yeah."

"Don't call me babe," as she said with a small smile.


	7. Chapter 6

Austin was down in the shadows watching to make sure Kenzie would get home safe. He knew she didn't like him watching her, but he would never wanna see her hurt again after the last two things that had happened to her.

Seeing that guy go into her apartment my first reaction was to follow. Watching him go into her room and place a note on her bed, I moved in for the "kill" or in this case to find out what the note said. As soon as I came into the house he was out. As I read the note I saw it said.

"Do you miss me Kenzie? I can bring you to your friend Katlynn. On one condition you bring me Austin, ALIVE."

Before I went to wake up Kenzie I had to get rid of the note. When I went to wake her up, she came at me with a knife. I wouldn't blame her cause she lives alone, but I grabbed her arm and kissed her to wake her up a little more. When our lips connected she pulled apart and hugged me with what seemed like all her grip.

"Austin you scared the fuck out of me!"

"I'm sorry babe I just wanted to make just you were ok."

"Yea I'm ok why?"

"I need to talk to you in the living room."

"Ok?"

"Listen some guy came into your room and left a note on you bed,but don't worry I kicked his ass out."

"Austin where is the note? I wanna see it!"

"No Kenzie I got rid of it for your own good, but don't worry everything will be fine."

"Austin not it won't, nothing will be ok!"

"You want Katlynn back don't you?"

"Yea?"

"The trust me she will be here soon."


	8. Chapter 7

(3AM)

( .Beep)

"Wake up beautiful"

"Morning Austin"

"Get up it's time to get ready"

"Are u crazy Austin, it's 3am"

"Do u want your friend back or not it's your choice. You can stay and bed and let her be beaten to death or we can go look for her your choice."

"Ok, I'm up"

As I go to open up the door Austin pulls me back in whipping my head around the corner and covering my mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhhh! It's out there. Keep your mouth shut if you wanna live."

I gave him a dirty look and looked away. I made my way to the back window of the apartment and opened the window. The window opened without a sound not even a small crack from the locks being released for the first time in 3 years. I manage to squeeze myself thru the small opening I made when I saw a black shadow swoop down from the top of the building the figure grabbed me by my collar and took my flying off the balcony. The shock if it prevented me from screaming to Austin. He never even looked back to see if I was there.

"Kenzie let's go! It's clear! Kenzie!"

As I turn back to look where she is a cold gust of the cool autumn wind hit my neck. Realizing the window was open I took a quick sprint to the it and not even a speck of dust could tell you where she is. The world seemed quiet,almost lifeless.

"STOP LET GO!"

Kicking and screaming with all my energy it seems hopeless. Whoever the hell this person or thing Is it's to strong.

"Wait a second I know what I can

do!"

With the littlest amount of strength and hope I whipped my legs up and kicked it in he face. Now taking a deep plummet to the earths grounds not knowing if I will live, I close my eyes, not tight, but not lose.

...…...

"Kenzie are you ok"

" Katlynn is that you"

"No Kenzie I'm your guide"

"My what?"

"just listen to me Katlynn May not be alive much longer if u don't find Austin and try to help her."

( as the guide fades into mist)

"NO don't go where is she!Hey!"

Realizing I had my phone in my jeans I pull it out. As I start to call Austin arms wrap around my waist and lips kiss my neck sending a cold shiver down my back. The person spoke and I knew who it was, but it wasn't Austin.


End file.
